Kurione Yuki
(Midfielder) |number = 8 |element = Wind |team = *'Diamond Dust' *'Chaos' |seiyuu = Kitanishi Junko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 053}} Kurione Yuki ( ), also known as Rhionne (リオーネ, Riōne), is a midfielder for Diamond Dust and later on for Chaos. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Don't be fooled by her winning smile - she won't take any nonsense from anyone."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Don't be fooled by her winning smile - she takes nonsense from nobody."'' Appearance She has light orange hair tied up into a bun with stray bangs framing the side of her face and wears a white-colored mask with a small turquoise-colored section on it, concealing her facial features. Plot Kurione, as a member of Aliea Gakuen, plays as a midfielder in one of Aliea Gaken's master rank teams, Diamond Dust. She, along with her teammates, fought against Raimon, but the match ended as a draw. Later, the teams of Diamond Dust and Prominence combine, forming a team called Chaos to rival Gaia in order to earn 'The Genesis' title. As a result of this merge, Rhionne ends up playing as a midfielder for Chaos. During the match between Chaos and Raimon, team members of Chaos whose original team was Prominence couldn't cooperate with the former Diamond Dust players in the game, especially Nepper. When a Raimon member advanced on him, Nepper glanced to his right to find Rhionne, but then looked at a Prominence member to pass. At one point, Nepper realized the gap in teamwork that Chaos had left and passed to Rhionne, who was surprised at this. The other members were also shocked at this, but later began to play cooperatively with each other, giving Chaos a great comeback. However, this match ended abruptly as Gran appeared at the scene and vanished along with Chaos after a moment. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Rhionne, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Kurakake Clara *'Manual': White Blade *'Topic': Sports Day funny story (体育会系笑い話, obtained at Raimon) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rhionne, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Momoyama Gamon (Second Raimon's community master) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Rhionne, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Topic': Gap to See (見た目とギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Real Aliea' *'Takabis' *'The Windies' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Breezes D' *'Chaos Angels' *'Cold Freeze' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *Her dub name Rhine is a reference to the river "The Rhine". *Her surname "Kurione" and Alien name "Rhionne" are derived from Khione who is the Greek Goddess of Snow. Navigation fr:Ving Rice Category:Original series characters